lifewithboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Allie Brooks
Allison "Allie" Janet Brooks '(age 15) is Tess Foster's best friend, a bright and popular cheerleader who loves makeup and fashion and is a typical girly girl. She is a student at Westfield High School. She's a fixture at the Foster household, despite never quite understanding how Tess can survive life in a house full of boys. She loves animal prints, fun patterns, glitter, and has a good sense of style. Allie is portrayed by Madison Pettis. Personality Allie is a girly girl who loves fashion. She is sweet and kind. She can be a little bit dramatic and self centered at times when she is sad or feeling lonely, but she is a very good person at heart, known for helping people when they need assistance. She is from an extremely wealthy family and is pretty spoiled. She often has plans that seem to work out, but fail. But sometimes some of her plans seem to work out well and not fail. She is a great friend, and a big part of Tess's life. Relationships Tess Foster '(2000-present: Best friends) Allie and Tess are like sisters. Although they are different in many ways, they seem to know each other very well, such as habits. Throughout the show there might be hints that they have know each other for a long time. They are almost polar opposites considering that Tess is a wrestler and tends to scare people, but Allie is the fashion girl who tends to be a lot calmer about situations which is why they are soCT different. Even though they're complete opposites they will always be there for eachother. Sam Foster (2011-present: Close friends;2011-Present Crush) Sam has deep feelings for Allie, but Allie doesn't seem to return any. It is unknown if she has a crush on him or she just tries to stay 'unreachable'. Their behavior towards each other may be them hiding feelings. Bobby Parelli (2012-present: Ex-boyfriend) Bobby and Allie have dated in one episode, but broke up. Allie showed signs of jealousy when Tess and Bobby started dating, but soon got over it since both she and Tess realized that Bobby's a jerk and that he doesn't deserve either of them. Appearance Allie is heavily into fashion. She is often seen wearing zebra print and sequins along with bold hats and jewerly. Her style is feminine, bold and trendy. She is often seen wearing dresses, skirts and high heels. In "Blah Blah Blah With Boys", she tells Tess how excited she is to buy a new wardrobe in Italy. She has also teased Tess about buying a patterned sweater she referred to as the "tragic result of shopping without her". She's a hardcore fashionista, and quite a young modern teen. She is also very beautiful. School Allie is a very popular cheerleader. She is considered very cool, as seen when she gets invited to Tyler's cool kids only party. She hangs out with Tess, who is less popular then her, and sometimes a girl named Chloe. Allie is seen to be a guy magnet. She often gets asked out by boys and in several episodes, it's been noted that she's been asked to go somewhere(normally a dance)with at least 10 boys, normally more. Trivia *Allie's father is a lawyer. *Allie has spent Christmas in Italy and Tahiti with her family. *She farts when she is angry. * She tries to do her best encouraging her best friend, but sometimes she has a negative impact on Tess's decisions. * Allie has a cat that can use the toilet * She butts into conversations a lot of the time Gallery Click here to see the gallery for this character. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Brooks family Category:Student Category:Life with Boys Category:Kid